In many consumer packaging applications, it is important to have paperboard or corrugated containers which are capable of being conveniently, yet securely, opened and reclosed repeatedly. This is particularly important where the container is used for storage of granular or powdered material, such as laundry detergent powder. Various approaches have been undertaken to address the repeated opening and closing/locking requirements by means of container designs using different types of interlocking flaps.
One exemplary recloseable container design, for instance, uses a container lid which hingedly attaches to the back panel of the base of the container. In such packages or containers, an integral tear strip is generally used to permit the opening of the lid. The lid is separated from the base section of the container by removing the tear strip and lifting the lid up. Subsequently, the container is reclosed by pushing the lid back down to its original position.
Conventional recloseable containers of the above-identified type suffer from disadvantages which severely restrict their use in certain consumer packaging applications, particularly where the packaged product constitutes granular or powdered material such as concentrated laundry detergent powder or the like. The present inventor has discovered that a major drawback in this regard is the general absence of a positive locking arrangement in combination with a container design which is conducive to repeated open and reclose operations. More specifically, the previously discussed exemplary design has been found to be unacceptable in certain applications because of the likelihood of the lid opening by itself and leading to spillage of the contents thereof when such a closed container is tipped over or otherwise disposed at an acute angle.
The present inventor has also discovered that such recloseable container can be improved by providing some form of positive indication, either tactile or audible, that an opened container has been reclosed adequately in order to realize an effective locking position. It has been determined in this regard that the presence of such tactile or audible feedback indicative of effective locking is desirable because the presence thereof provides consumers with a high "comfort" factor with respect to reclosure. Particularly in applications where the recloseable containers are used to contain liquids or to house granulated material having a restricted storage life once the storage container has been tom open, such positive feedback has been determined to provide an apparent sense of reassurance to consumers as to retention of "safety", "freshness", or scent of the contained product.
Accordingly, there exists a distinct need for a recloseable, flip-top container design which overcomes disadvantages of the above type associated with conventional recloseable containers. The present invention effectively and conveniently realizes such a recloseable container.